sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic the Cat
Toxic is a purple cat with green tips. She is a hero. Personality Toxic is ofte described be elegant. Toxic is not only intelligent, bt also clever, ad witty. She has almost an endless stream of knowlede and can always come back with a clever retort. She s quite aware of her surroundings and knows what she ants in life. She can, however, come off as arrogant. She s hard-headed, but knows how to laugh.(Text from a Hetalia quiz) Her style of fghting is very similar to ballet which is an addition to her graceful nature.(personality text taken fom here) Althogh Toxc is normally mature, self-cetered and sometimes evn cold, Toxic as a tendency to be overly confient of er marts nd if she ca't think of something in 10 minutes or less then unishes herself harsh and claims that sheis "pathtic fornot have thinkng of somethingso easy to think of by my sndards" and usually as a small anxiety attack lasting around 2 minutes. Toxic dislikes peope who areimmature, unintelligent (even about just one subject) and overly cheerful all of the time, and she says that they are "pathetic and lazy for not ave been doin research o ______". Because of er judgementalness (any other words for that? o.o) and vainness (I'm terrible at writing lol DDD) for mot others, she has a bad repuation. Howevr, thactual reason Toic dislike people/mobians like this is because Toxc herself used to be very unintellient, imature and overly cheerful as a child, and feels embarrassed because of it because she's clearly much different nw. Peole lie that just remind her of her former self nd make her feel ore embarrassed. Ablitie ad Skils Toxic has pyroknisis powers, excep her fire is intead, reen. Sh's also soehow immne to poison. Txic svery acrobatic and yu coud somewat compare er moves to Blaze the Cat's. he can jup highethen ost of te characters in the series can (excluding Blaze etc.) and also has a move called "Blazing Kick" where she jmps abve her ney ten kics her whilalso mang her foot flame so she can burn the enemy, then she stops the flaming after the move. Weaknesses Toxic's weakness is water,since shentrols fire Waer is verydangerus for her. It's lright forher to drink it, but f it touches anywere on theouterside of her body, the flame in her will decrease (the 'flame' is like her heart). If her whole body ets overed with water, her breahing ill start t slow down a litle. If exposed t it for a long tim she can copletely melt from it. She can also dron more easly then othrs. She's soehow not hut by her ow tears, thogh. Relationships Smegma Toxic and Smegma seem to show a liking for eachother. Toxic is the one Smegma talks to most and sometimes sems to act mre friendly aound her rather the his normal serius self. There ws once a scene where Smegma saved Toxic from a huge falland smiledat her. Toxic smile back. This is raher unusual for his character. Many fansbelieve they have a romantic interest in eachother. Blaze is a giant fucking loser Trivia * Toxic was originally gotten from a Sonic fan character adoptables project from Scratch, byMissAquaAnime . * Toxic coincidentally has a lot of similarities to Blae the Cat. Tey are bth purple, the can both control fire, they are boh very acrobatic, tey both have a cpe-like dress and their personalities arvery similar. This is just a mere coincidence while reating her. This also caued the ower of her to make them sisters, as she needed some reasofor them to be s smilar. * Since Blaze and Toxic are sisrs, Toxic is also tecnically a . * It's possible Toxic's fire is made of acid, which would explain er immunity to poison. * er favorite food is cholate mouse. Theme Fans *wildgirlN Haters *anyone whose been laid Gallery Toxic the Cat's Bio.png|Recolored from Blaze the Cat, recolored by MissAquaAnime. What Happens When You Get Toxic Mad..png|Don't make Toxic mad. (Recolored from Blaze the Cat.) Toxic the Catz.png|Re-uploaded because I forgot to add a detail to it. Toxic The Cat.png|Toxic Recoloured From Rouge By MissAquaAnime TAXIC USING HER FIREEE.png DAT FAIL TOXIC RECOLOR DOE.png|Recolored from Rouge the Bat. (I failed a lot O.o) Toxic the Cat Fanart by Sodachan42.png|Toxic the Cat fanart by Soda-Chan42 on Scratch. OK WELL I FAILED XD.png|Recolored from Amy Rose Taxick.png|I was bored so I drew Toxic XD Toxic the Cat Ninja Outfit.png|Toxic the Cat's ninja outfit. Recolored from Rouge Toxic Sonic Riders.png|Her Sonic Riders outfit. (Goggles traced derpily from Sonic's goggles because I can't draw goggles at all XD) Toxic with background2.png|Toxic the Cat (made with base by sparbases) Category:Shame Board Category:Cats